Just wish for it
by LiahLozzah
Summary: Tamaki proves to Haruhi that anything is possible, and not everything can be solved through logic. In return, Haruhi proves to Tamaki that impulsive behavior based on whim, not logic, can result in a near magic response.


**I figured I'd try my hand at a bit of fantasy. Just to see how it pans out, ha ha. It's TamaHaru, and there are FAIRIES!**

**I OWN NOTHING :D**

**--**

Haruhi never believed in that sort of thing - myths and magic. When she was very young – and her mother was still alive – she would be read fairy tales, of magical godmothers, and evil step mothers, and happy go lucky leprechauns that stole your gold and put it under a rainbow.

Or maybe the last one was her Dad's invention while drunk. She couldn't remember clearly.

The point is, she never truly believed. It was a nice fantasy, but it wasn't something she spent her time wondering about. She had homework to do.

Which is why, when Kaoru began all this nonsense about carriages and pumpkins, she tuned it out, and gave it no thought.

Which is why, when Hunny would prance about host club, claiming to have seen a mythical creature, she assumed it was nothing.

Which is why, she was sceptical when Tamaki took her wrist and promised her something beautiful, different, out of thi s world mythical.

She refused to follow.

Tamaki tried to convince her.

He told her to live for a while, to stop being so logical and let her heart embrace the wonders the world could conceal. He told her to look outside the box, to let the world open in a new light, and let new experiences pierce her heart.

Only Tamaki could say something so beautiful so sincerely.

She followed.

He took her to the maze he had concealed her in during the hide and seek game, and sat her down, telling her to close her eyes, and think of the most magnificent, majestic, beautiful anything she'd ever seen. She pushed the thoughts of him that had made it's way into her mind with those words away, and dreamt. She thought of a woman, who looked astoundingly like her mother, with beautiful yellow tinged wings, and a Tinkerbelle style dress, happy, floating, smiling. A true little vision of fairy like beauty. She winced at the vision of her mother, but let it linger.

As Tamaki told her to open her eyes, the world around her was blurred at first, but it slowly snapped into focus, one thing at a time. The pristine sharp green leaves, each framing a delicate blood red rose, thorns entwined around like fingers clasping a lover's hand. Each honey blonde hair on the older student's head outlined his striking features, piecing sky blue eyes, pure unblemished skin, smooth pink lips. In his hand, lay a rose. Beautiful as it was, it was just a rose, though it seemed more beautiful and significantly memorable with every moment it was presented to her.

"Beau, oui?" he whispered, a husky tone to his French accent. She smiled at him softly.

"Yes, senpai. But I fail to see what you mean, as while it is beautiful and unique, there is nothing mythical about it." She replied, the same sweet smile gracing her own beautiful and unique facial expression. His smile widened.

"Wish for it..."

And then the air was flooded with fluttering wings, glowing dust floating in the wind as they flew round the pair. She inhaled slowly, unsure what to think. As always, she was logical. She had to be. Why would there be fairies just because she'd thought of a fairy, seems a special rose and longed to see the creatures that so resembled her mother. Then she remembered what Tamaki had said to her previously.

"Stop being so logical..."

"let your heart embrace the wonders that the world conceals..."

"let your mind wander free of explanation..."

"learn to live..."

Learn to live.

She began to see what he thought living was. Opening the heart and mind and allowing the possibility of possibilities to be dreamt and desired. Illogical, irrational urges are followed, to create experiences, which create life. The true meaning of living, to let the impossibilities become possible. To let the fairy tales become true.

You just have to wish for it.

She looked at the blond haired boy in front of her, forgetting everything in her mind that told her that this was wrong, irrational and impulsive. She moved next to him and pressed her lips to his cheek softly, moving away quickly. His face filled with a colour to match the roses surrounding them, and a shiver passed through his body, as he turned and locked eyes with the girl he called daughter.

"Haruhi..." his voice was hoarse and husky, surprised and soft.

She smiled shyly, the same colour fighting to fill her own facial features. She looked at the swirling fairies, who squealed and laughed in glee. The dust fell thicker, and Haruhi let it settle into her hair, as she uncharacteristically giggled with the magical beings around them. If she only had to wish for something illogical, irrational and impulsive, then...

And with that, Tamaki's lips crashed onto hers in a small bout of passion for the brunette girl, lips melding, hands entwining, the rose fallen to the floor forgotten. A small pleasurable growl forced through from the back of his throat, causing his lips to vibrate against Haruhi's virgin mouth. Time passed, how long neither knew.

She knew nothing was as logical as it seemed now, and while she preferred the satisfactory sense of achievement, she knew that wishing with complete earnest, with no doubt of success lingering in the back of your mind...

All you really have to do is wish for it.

--

**I think that's both romantic and fanciful! A FanRom is overdue from me methinks :)**

**:D RandR pleases **

**x**


End file.
